


Slow burn

by Julieseven



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isak, Kissing, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: This is the hotel scene the way I think it could have gone down, from Even's POV (1st person). I might write a second one from Isak's POV where Even bottoms, because I don't think they only had sex once that afternoon. For now, this is the scene where Isak loses his virginity to Even.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever sex scene I wrote .. So please be kind :p

I couldn't take my hands off him. It didn't matter that we were in a hotel lobby with plenty of people watching, I just had to touch him. And for once, Isak didn't seem to mind. We were waiting for the elevator, and when I slid my arm around him, Isak leaned into my embrace and put his hand on my waist. 

"So, do you do this often?", he asked me and I turned to him with a frown.  
"What do you mean?"  
Isak raised his eyebrows at me. "Check into a suite at the Radisson on a Friday afternoon", he said, and I laughed.  
"No, but I like trying new things", I replied, looking into his eyes. Isak grinned at me a little queasily. He was obviously nervous, and I was pretty sure I knew why. But he didn't need to be, in part because I was just as nervous as he was, if not more. And in part because I would rather hack my own hand off than do something he didn't want.  
I was still trying to come up with something to say to set Isak's mind at ease, when the elevator doors opened. I took Isak's hand and led him inside.

"Damn, this is so fancy"; I told Isak while we were riding the elevator to the top floor. The elevator was made of glass, and the higher we rose, the more of the city skyline we saw.  
"It's the Radisson", Isak said with a slight frown, making me laugh.  
"Yes I know, but I still find it impressive. Whoever came up with the idea of making glass elevators is a genious" I told him, and Isak looked out onto the skyline of Oslo, nodding appreciatively.  
"You're right, the view is awesome."  
"Mhm", I said, but I was staring at Isak, enjoying a different kind of view.  
He noticed, blushing slightly, and smiled at me. Smiling back, I put my hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Isak leaned into me and then pulled me into a hug. I pressed my lips to his neck and felt his breath catch, and my heartbeat sped up a little.  
Moving my head back, I found Isak looking at me with a challenging expression. It was almost like he was saying 'go on, kiss me', just with his eyes.  
And I wasn't going to turn him down. I leaned in and claimed his lips with mine, and the little sigh that escaped him made my blood boil. Isak pulled back, but only to grin at me again, and in that very moment, the elevator stopped and the doors slid open.

I exhaled loudly and grabbed Isak by the hand, pulling him with me. He followed me readily, and while we walked through the hall towards our room, I fumbled the key card out of my pocket, still holding Isak's hand. When we reached our room, Isak waited for me to open the door, standing close behind me and I felt his breath in my neck. I had no idea whether he was doing that on purpose, but it nearly made me faint.

Finally, I found the card and opened the door. As soon as we were both inside the room, I threw the door shut behind us and dropped my backpack and jacket on the floor. I reached for Isak's neck with both hands and kissed him, my tongue immediately parting his lips to dance with his. He moaned quietly and shrugged his own jacket off together with his backpack, sliding a hand under my shirt. I gasped and let go of Isak's neck, but only to pull his sweater over his head, and then my hands were under his shirt, my fingers mapping his back, while my lips crushed his with such force it became hard to breathe after a moment.

Somehow, Isak managed to cradle my head in his hands and made me look at him. "Even I –" he panted, apparently searching for words. I kissed his nose tip, smiling gently at him. His expression made it easy to guess what was on his mind.  
"Don't worry. Nothing will happen unless you want it to", I assured him. Isak sighed with relief and moved his hands to my waist, kissing me again. But I broke the kiss once more, making sure Isak was looking at me.  
"Really, babe. Just tell me if you want me to stop any time, alright?" Isak smiled broadly, his hands stealing under my shirt onto my back, making me gasp.  
"Does it look like I want you to stop?" he breathed, leaning his forehead against mine while pulling me closer. I exhaled loudly when I felt his fingers run up along my back, sending chills all over my body.

"I want you", I whispered, not bothering to answer his rhetorical question, and kissed him again. Isak closed his eyes and kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I drew little circles on his back on the sensitive skin that stretched over his ribs, knowing it would drive him crazy.

Isak moaned quietly and let go of my shoulders, but only to kiss my neck right below my ear, making me gasp; By now he knew how to drive me crazy, too. Exhaling loudly, I wrapped my arms tighter around Isak. I nibbled on his earlobe and then put my lips to his throat, grinning inwardly when I heard his breath catch.

But Isak wasn't going to let me take control that easily. Breathing heavily, he took off his shirt in one fluid motion and then dug his fingers into my hair. He kissed me hard at first, and then more softly, his other hand still caressing my back. I slid one arm around his waist and placed my other hand over his heart, while my tongue slid together with Isak's. I started feeling dizzy, and I pushed Isak against a wall to steady myself. Taking both his hands in mine and pinning them to the wall above his head, I pressed my body close to his, kissing him passionately.  
Isak gasped in-between kisses, evidently enjoying the loss of control. I put my lips to his neck again, feeling him melt into me, and I nearly lost it.

Releasing his hands to wrap my arms around his waist, I drew Isak with me towards the huge bed in the middle of the room, my lips never leaving his. His hands found my shoulder blades as he kissed me back hungrily, giving little sounds of pleasure in-between that made my spine tingle.  
Still pushing Isak in front of me, I grinned as he pulled my hoodie off my shoulders and slid his hands under my shirt again. I released his lips and raised my arms to let him pull it over my head. Isak did just that and once he'd dropped my shirt to the floor, he reached for my neck and kissed me again, long and lingering.

Breaking the kiss reluctantly, I flashed a cheeky grin at Isak and then gave him a gentle push. He landed on the mattress with a soft thump, a surprised guffaw escaping his throat. I was on top of him a second later, straddling his hips. I left a trail of kisses from Isak's stomach all the way up to his neck, and every time he gasped, a tiny jolt of electricity shot through me. When my head was level with his again, Isak's hands found my shoulder blades and he pulled me closer until our chests were pressed together. I supported my weight on my lower arms and kissed him again, my tongue exploring his mouth and I felt a wave of desire wash over me.

I took both of Isak's hands into mine again and pinned them to the mattress above his head. He chuckled quietly and reached his chin up challengingly, as if he wanted to say: "I trust you. Do whatever you want."  
By now, I was so hard it was almost uncomfortable. But still, I took my time. My hands wandered to Isak's belt, and I ran them up along his ribs and leaned forward until our foreheads were touching. Isak reached his chin up again, asking for a kiss, but instead, I let my face hover above his for a few seconds, enjoying the longing in his eyes.

When I finally did kiss him again, Isak moaned against my lips and moved his hands to my hips, pulling them towards his own. I wasn't surprised to feel his hard dick against my thigh, but I still gasped. Isak wasn't even trying to hide his erection, on the contrary. I looked into his eyes again to find that he was obviously determined to go all the way this time.  
Still, I had to ask him. I rested my lower arms on either side of his head, playing with his hair and held his gaze for a long moment. "Are you sure you want this?" I whispered. Isak took a deep breath and bit his lower lip.  
And then he nodded slowly. "Yes. I want this", he breathed. "I want you", he added and reached his hand into my hair to pull me in for a long kiss. "What about you?"  
I laughed and kissed him again, combing his hair with my fingers. "Can't you tell?" I asked back and took Isak's hand, guiding it to my crotch. Isak giggled nervously, but didn’t remove his hand.

"Yeah, I can tell", he said quietly, biting his lip again. I smiled at him and then pressed my lips to his neck again while my hands slid down his chest and stomach to his belt. Isak's breath caught and I looked up at him, silently asking for permission. He nodded distinctly, his lips slightly parted, and so I proceeded to undo his belt and pulled his pants down. Isak raised his hips to help, and once his pants had flown off the bed, I got rid of mine and tore off his and my socks as well, Isak watching me with a mixture of longing and slight hesitation in his eyes.

I lay down next to him and pulled him close, brushing my nose with his. "We can stop any time you want, just tell me, okay?" I repeated, looking straight into Isak's eyes to make sure he knew I was serious. He smiled at me and leaned over to kiss me.  
"I trust you, Even", he said, and slid his hand down my upper body, slowly and deliberately, until he reached the waistband of my boxers. I kissed him again and moved my fingers across his back in little circles, smiling under Isak's lips as I felt him twitch slightly. He was a little ticklish, and I loved teasing him with it.  
Isak grinned at me, and then he slowly and deliberately pulled down my boxers. I shimmied out of them and helped him get his off too, all while peppering his neck with kisses. Slowly, I kissed my way down along his collarbone, across his chest, past his belly button, where I paused briefly to look up at Isak with a knowing grin. And then I took his hard dick in both hands, gently caressing it, while licking his tip every few seconds. Never too long, making Isak gasp with expectation and then groan with frustration when I didn't actually put him into my mouth. 

And then, suddenly I wrapped my lips around him and took him in all the way. Isak moaned and thrust his hips up slightly. I kept him in my mouth for a moment, enjoying the fact that I completely owned him now. Looking up, I saw that Isak's hands were clutching the sheets around him and his lips were parted, breaths coming in short pants.  
I moved my tongue upwards, licking my way up along his shaft and then sucking his tip, a little longer this time. Isak panted even harder now, reaching for my hair. "Even, wait, I'm going to …", he warned me with a quivering voice.  
I looked up and took his outstretched hands into mine. "Oh, I know", I told him with a malicious grin. Pinning Isak's hands to the mattress I sucked his tip again for a few seconds and then took him in entirely again. Isak gripped my hands tightly and arched his back, moaning loudly.  
"Damn, Even", he exclaimed, and this time, I released him and sat up on the bed, my hands still holding his.

"So, how do you want this to go?" I asked, and looked up at Isak. He was still panting, but apparently, his mind was made up.  
"Can you .. take the lead? I have no idea …" he said hesitantly, making a face. 

I smiled at him, suddenly feeling nervous myself. I'd had sex with Sonja a lot, and I'd read enough to know how sex between guys was supposed to work. But still, I'd never actually done it, let alone with someone I felt so passionately about. 

And yet, I was sure that I wanted this as much as Isak, so I nodded slowly. "Yes, I will", I murmured and got up from the bed. I dug out a bottle of lube and a condom from my backpack, my fingers trembling slightly. I came back to find Isak still breathing heavily, but he smiled when he saw me.

"I see you came prepared", he murmured, chuckling nervously.  
Realizing what this must look like to him, I said quickly: "I've had this with me ever since the first night I spent at your place. Just in case, you know?"  
It was true. After spending the night in Isak's bed with him on Halloween, I was sure that we would both want to sleep together eventually and decided I wanted to be prepared.  
"Right", Isak said, a shy grin on his face.  
I slid back into bed next to him, giving him a long, passionate kiss. Isak seemed to melt into my embrace and then I felt his fingers reach for my dick. Still kissing me, he moved his hand up and down, making me moan into his mouth. I dropped the condom and lube in between us and reached my hand into his hair. Isak kept rubbing me until I was so hard it almost hurt. I broke away reluctantly, realizing I would have to prepare him.

"Are you ready?" I asked him, breathing heavily. Isak merely nodded, and I reached for the bottle of lube, kissing him again. Then, I left my hand on his shoulder as I kissed my way down along his upper body again. When I reached his groin, I dropped the lube to wrap my hand around his dick again, stroking him gently. Isak moaned softly and reached a hand into my hair. Not letting go of him, I grabbed one of the small pillows that were scattered on the bed. "Raise your hips, babe", I said gently, and Isak obeyed instantly. I pushed the pillow under him and caressed his stomach, feeling him relax under my touch.

Finally, I reached for the lube, distracting Isak by taking his dick into my mouth. He gasped loudly, his fingers gripping my hair tighter. I kept him in my mouth while pouring lube onto my middle finger and then looked up at Isak again, the question in my eyes.  
He nodded shortly, and I smiled at him, trying to reassure us both. At first, I circled his rim with my lube-covered finger, and Isak sucked in a sharp breath. Very carefully, I slipped my finger inside and took his dick into my mouth again at the same time. Hearing Isak moan loudly encouraged me to keep going, and after moving my finger in and out for a few moments, I pushed in a second finger, simultaneously moving my mouth up and down his dick.  
Isak squirmed, and I looked up at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"  
"Ah, it .. hurts a little", he said biting his lower lip. "Just .. take it easy."  
I nodded and removed one of my fingers, gently wiggling the remaining one back and forth to try and stretch Isak without hurting him.  
Isak moaned again, but this time I could tell it wasn't from pain. I kept moving my finger and mouth in the same rhythm, and apparently, that was working, because Isak was gasping and moaning louder with every second. Finally, I pushed in a second finger again, and this time Isak didn't squirm. 

On the contrary, he moved his hips towards me, urging me to push further inside him. Feeling intoxicated by Isak's obvious arousal, I carefully moved my fingers apart to stretch him a little more, removing my mouth from his dick to search Isak's face for a reaction.

His lips were parted in a silent moan and he nodded curtly at me. "It's .. okay", he panted, and I smiled with relief, taking his dick back into my mouth and then proceeded to push a third finger inside him, stretching Isak's rim further. He bit his fist, however that did nothing to prevent the loudest moan yet from escaping his throat. I stopped moving my fingers for a second, worried that I had hurt him again, but when I removed my lips from his dick to ask if he was alright, Isak yelled: "Don't stop, Even."

So, I took him back into my mouth and kept moving my fingers in and out of him, making Isak arch his back and grip the sheets with his fists. Eventually, I pulled my fingers out of him, but only so I could tease him with my tongue. Isak gasped as I licked around his rim, while I gently rubbed his dick with one hand. My other hand wandered up along Isak's upper body to pinch his nipples, one after the other. Isak arched his back again, bending towards me. Putting my fingers back into him one by one, I started moving them apart, carefully stretching Isak. He gripped the sheets with both hands again, tilting his head back, breathing in heavy gasps. I wrapped the fingers of my free hand around his dick again and licked his tip, gently sucking at it, and Isak' head jerked up, his mouth wide open in a silent gasp.

"Even, I'm close", he panted, and I looked up at him with a smile, feeling pretty pleased with myself.

"Alright then", I murmured and reached for the condom lying on the mattress next to Isak, gently kissing Isak's thigh. I tore open the foil and put the condom on my rock hard dick. I found the lube again and poured a bit of it onto my palm to slick myself up. Then, I crawled between Isak's legs on my knees, placed my hands on his hips and looked up at him.  
He looked so beautiful, laid out in front of me like this. Desire washed over me in a hot wave and I had to close my eyes for a second. Then, I put my fingers inside Isak again to stretch him just a bit more, to make sure I wasn't going to hurt him. Isak squirmed again, moaning impatiently, and I knew he was ready.

Still, I had to kiss him again first. I bent down to lean my forehead against Isak, looking deep into his eyes. "You're so fucking hot, Isak", I told him. In response, Isak grabbed my neck and pulled me closer. Our mouths crashed in a chaos of tongues and teeth, and I felt myself getting even harder than I already was.

Finally, I moved my head back and ran both my hands along Isak's thighs. He spread his legs wide, offering himself to me with a slightly nervous, but nonetheless longing stare in his eyes. He was smiling queasily, still panting. I leaned forward to kiss the awkwardness away, and I felt him give a relieved sigh under my lips. Still kissing him, I steadied myself with one hand next to Isak's head while reaching down with the other to adjust myself at his entrance. I hesitated for a second, but Isak nodded slightly before kissing me again.

Hearing my heartbeat in my ears, I carefully pushed my dick inside him. We gasped simultaneously as I slid inside. He felt warm, tight and moist, and I immediately wanted more.  
"You okay?", I panted, and Isak nodded hesitantly.  
"Uh, yeah, just .. hang on a second", he whimpered, and I was worried he was in pain. But then his hand was on my arm. "It's a bit .. much, but I can take it." He took a few deep breaths and I waited patiently, kissing and gently biting the delicate skin on his chest. Isak moaned softly and tapped my arm.  
"Go .. go on", he panted, and I looked up to find him staring at me, lustfully, not a trace of fear in his eyes. So, I pushed myself into him further, making us both moan loudly.  
"You feel so good, Isak", I uttered and then pushed in all the way until I felt Isak's balls against my lower abdomen. The feeling was overwhelming, and I had to count backwards from five to stop myself from coming right then.

I collapsed onto my forearms and kissed Isak's collarbone. "Are you okay?" I asked again, and Isak gripped my wrist tightly.  
"Uhu", he murmured after a long moment, and I kissed his lips again, long and hard. His breath caught, and then I felt his hands on my forearms. Looking up into his face, I found him staring at me with an urgency I had never seen.  
"Move. Please", he said, spreading his legs a little wider.  
I did as he asked and started moving my dick in and out of him, slow at first, but with every thrust, Isak's moans encouraged me to go faster. I took a deep breath and kept thrusting into him while starting to kiss him again. Isak kissed me back messily, one of his hands digging into my hair while the other caressed my back.

"Fuck, Even", Isak exhaled loudly into my mouth, and I felt his fingernails dig into the skin on my shoulder blade. Pleasure pain shot through me and I pushed into him again, more forcefully than before, and Isak moaned loudly, biting my lip. I saw white stars dancing in front of my eyes, but I kept fucking Isak, fast and hard. Isak held on to my shoulders with both hands now, panting heavily between messy kisses.  
"I'm close", I mumbled into his mouth, and Isak's lips curled into a tiny grin.  
"Me too", he breathed back, and upon hearing that, I couldn't hold back any more. Moaning loudly, I reached down for Isak's dick and started pumping him hard and fast. I heard his breath speed up at the same pace as mine, and then, the most intense orgasm of my life shook my entire body. I moaned loudly as I came inside Isak, and to my extreme delight, I saw Isak coming at the same time, spraying cum all over his stomach.

I pressed my lips to Isak's again, breathing him in hungrily, before pulling out and lying down next to him. I pulled off the condom and tossed it aside, rolling onto my side to face Isak. He turned his head to smile at me, still panting heavily, and reached out to dig his fingers into my hair. "That was … amazing", he whispered and kissed my throat. I smiled happily and put a hand on his neck, nodding slowly.  
"Fucking mind-blowing", I agreed and opened my mouth to kiss him, my tongue gently massaging his. Isak sighed deeply and ran his fingers down my spine, making my skin tingle.

Finally, I realized that Isak was still covered in his own cum. I turned around and spotted a box of tissues on the night stand on my side of the bed. Grinning to myself, I reached for it and pulled out three tissues, turning back to Isak. "Here", I said and wiped him clean. Isak chuckled quietly and kissed my forehead when I was done.  
"Always taking care of me, aren't you?" he said softly, his fingers combing my hair. Beaming happily at him, I nodded and gave him a long kiss.  
"Always", I murmured, brushing my nose against his.  
Isak kissed me again and then pulled the covers over both of us. Within minutes, he drifted off to sleep, obviously spent, but happy. I kept caressing his hair as he slept, thinking that if the world were to end in this very moment, I would die the happiest man alive.


End file.
